Glossed and Fabulous
by BlackbirdSubmarine
Summary: Eighth grade is done, done, and done, and the Clique is more than ready. Promotion opens a new ocean with some hot new fish. Will the Clique survive summer and start freshmen year with a big bang, or will their A  in fabulous fizzle to an F?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series and hold no legal rights towards the story or any of it's characters. **

**A Clique Novel: Glossed and Fabulous**

Eighth grade is done, done, and done, and the Clique is more than ready. Summer means Nantucket, shopping and clothes and promotion opens a new ocean with some hot new fish. Will the Clique survive summer and start freshmen year with a big bang, or will their A+ in fabulous fizzle to an F?

**Massie**: Massie is as lethal as she is pretty and all of Westchester knows that. Her don't mess with me attitude and Skye Hamilton's disappearance has left all the boys and girls kneeling at her Louboutin clad toes. Nothing bothers her, except her one little problem. The new boy in town is just what Massie wants by her side, but when she thinks she has him wrapped around her manicured finger he slips away. What, oh what will this Alpha do?

**Claire**: Claire and Massie's relationship is on the mend. Claire is happy to have been reinvited to Friday Night Sleepovers and all Clique approved events, but the happiness can only be maintained if Claire remembers that it's always going to be chicks before dicks and no sympathy from Mass. Claire can only hope that the Briarwood Boys and the PC find peace so that the cardinal rule remains, well, irrelevant.

**Alicia**: The Beta is back in her position of numero dos, and she's there to stay even for summer. Instead of summering in Spain with the familia, her Spanish relatives are coming to her, including Nina. Will Alicia be able to handle the family reunion with enough grace to keep Massie calm and Josh's Yankee cap on her head? Or will she break under pressure and consequently betray her Alpha once again?

**Kristen**: Kris has been promoted from the eighth grade and her matchbox apartment. Lucky for her, daddy found wealth in a new promising artist and momma found a nice inheritance from, well who cares from whom. Unfortunately, the new promising artist is also her father's 23 year-old fuck-buddy, and her mother spends more money on smart investments than her smart daughter. Every cloud has a silver lining, and this lining happens to be a hot new stepbrother.

**Dylan**: The Marvil's have started summer by dumping the latest diet and hiring an intense trainer to match the summer heat. Now Dylan can have that south beach body without the yucky south beach microwavable meals. She's now armed Pilates, kick boxing, and even a bit of pole dancing, but now Dylan wants to learn some other things. Example: the best way to exercise with a boy.

**10:00 AM**

**Block Estate**

**June 20****th**

Massie Block lay on the white pool chair pointing her freshly manicured toes to the sky, the fire engine red polish caught her eye and she could help but crack a smile. She gently slid her Chanel sunglasses down her nose and assessed her surroundings. No girls. They were supposed to show up minutes ago and Massie, being the Alpha that she was, hated waiting. She could feel her lips getting dry as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered more persistently. She couldn't help but feel insecure every time someone was late. The pretty committee was good now, but who knew how long it would last. Alicia had already left twice, and Claire had her rebellion, Dyl and Kristen never wavered, but without Alicia or Claire, Massie's alpha status was pointless with or without Dylan and Kristen. The sound of girls chatting whipped Massie out of her mental tangent and she immediately grabbed her Smiths Rosebud Salve and swiped some on her lips. She instantly felt better.

Alicia sauntered in, her Ralph Lauren dunk dye bikini covered by a Trina Turk tunic cover-up. Eighth grade had only made the Latina impossibly more beautiful and exotic looking. Massie looked at her with both envy and pride, she was happy she had the most enviable beta in her clique; she just didn't like that Alicia was so pretty. Alicia, oblivious to Massie's stare, plopped down on the pool chair next to her. Kristen soon appeared next to her clad in a hippie like Trina Turk bikini her dirty blonde waves tumbling down to her shoulders. "Where's Cuh-laire" she pulled down her Rayban aviators down her perfect j shaped nose and peered through Massie's dark circular sunglasses.

"She's inside talking on the phone with Cam". Massie didn't bother to look at Kristen and closed her eyes enjoying the summer heat. "Alicia, what's our social calendar for this week?"

"Well, Landon invited us to some ADD beach bash on Friday night and Olivia is having a party before that…"

"Gawd, won't that boy just quit nagging me. He's so…been there done that" Massie remarked quickly cutting off Alicia. The boy was ADD, as in attention deficit when it came to girlfriends. Massie knew she was high maintenance and the boy just did not maintain. She threw him aside like last spring's collection. "Well going to an upper-classmen party after showing up the Olivia's would cause a riot, so we'll go this time." Massie couldn't resist making the other half of the twenty feel jealous and she smirked as she pictured Olivia's face while the PC ditched.

After Sky Hamilton was shipped off to who knows where the PC was in high demand and Massie was Westchester's official "It Girl". What respectable alpha wouldn't want that?

Alicia cleared her throat attempting to grab Massie's attention, "So I'll make a public announcement that we're going to both. Also my mom was asked to host a small party for models and designers by her former agency. She wanted to know whether we would like to come. I guessed, and said yes." Alicia smoothed out her tunic and smiled, pleased with what she had just offered the PC.

"Are you serious?" Kristen stared wide eyed at Alicia exploding with excitement. Ever since Ms. Gregory came into money, the girl had been spending it freely on designer clothes and a new "modeling" career. Massie couldn't judge Kristen too much; the money, clothes, and modeling were only a band aid covering up all of the hurt that resulted from Kristen's parents' divorce. Kristen's former art dealer father had found a young sculpting prodigy who also happened to be a seductive brunette model. He said he found "inspiration" and used what he had to start an art gallery, start and illustration company, and a new family with a new wife and stepson. The new business had benjamins rolling in like crazy. Double bonus Kristen's maternal somebody died leaving Kristen's mom filthy rich. Too bad the woman still wanted to live a realistic life, which included frugality. Massie knew that Kristen hated living between homes, but hey, she had a better wardrobe and a hot 17 year old step-brother. Mmmmm.

"Kristen, by the way, is Luke coming? I invited him via text this morning and thought he would catch a ride with you."

"Um, yeah he had to go meet with a friend really quickly but he'll be here in like twenty minutes." Kristen bit her lip, she was aware Massie had a thing for her "brother" and it made her feel incredibly awkward and for some reason protective.

"Rate me" Massie stood showing off her long limo legs and her navy, vintage-inspired juicy couture two-piece. Her white sun hat and white pumps made her look effortlessly elegant.

"9.5" Alicia's silky voice filled the air.

"8" Kristen lied. The rate was Massie's way of asking will Luke think I'm hot, and while Kristen was going to say 9.8, the funny feeling made her say 8 before it even registered in her mind.

"What?" Massie spat, pulling her sunglasses off to look at the blonde in the eyes.

"Um, I meant 8, as in 9.8."

"That's what I thought you meant." Massie sighed satisfied.

Claire's arrival broke the awkward moment. Walking in wearing nothing but a white beater and destroyed shorts, with Keds of course, Claire still looked cute and somewhat cool. The look still bothered Massie, but she learned to be tolerant. "Where's Dylan?" Claire observed.

"Oh I forgot, Merilee hired a new personal trainer for Dylan and she's in session right now. She's been training like crazy and doubts she can come, but she said she'd call Massie right when she's done and be here for group dinner" Kristen said while absently picking at her nails. A pair of boat shoes appeared in her view and she snapped her head up. "Dempsey!" Kristen ran toward the new arrival hugging and wrapping her legs around his muscled torso. After looking deeply into each other's eyes for like centuries Massie coughed interrupting the intimate moment. At Dempsey's appearance Alicia walked to the front of the house knowing Josh was probably parking whatever they drove in.

"Massie" Dempsey nodded in recognition towards his girlfriend's alpha. Massie rolled her eyes at the couple and ignored them. Dempsey and Kristen were broken up in 7th, but for some reason started dating sometime during eighth grade in an on-again-off-again manner. The couple's reunion irked Massie as much as their original union. If Massie couldn't have Dempsey she didn't want Kristen to have him either. Though she did get to have every once in a while, but it wasn't official, and therefore void. Luckily, she had the entire summer before freshman year to break the two up and find Kristen a decent replacement. But first, she had to take care of herself and that meant getting her hands on Luke.

"Hey Massie," A soft voice breathed into and tickled her ears. Massie turned to find the gorgeous brunette she had just been thinking about.

"Hi Luke," Her eyes scanned his body taking in his toned body. He was pale like her and she liked that he lacked a little color; it made him seem so regal. She watched as he disappeared and dived into the pool. She frowned she wanted him to be right next to her.

"Hey girly," he smiled at her with his chocolate colored yes. "Come join me in here."

Massie slipped off her shoes and hat, swiped some rosebud salve on, and sashayed to the edge of the pool, diving in with grace. When she came up letting the water pull her brown tresses away from her face, she realized no one was there. "Damn, that probably looked so sexy." She said in disappointment.

"It was sexy as hell." The same breathy whisper filled her ears and arms wrapped her petite body from behind.

"Well if you want more, come get me" She plunged into the water and swam away as fast as she could. She made it to the pool wall and came up.

"Caught you" Luke was at the wall waiting for her. He rolled over so his body cornered hers against the wall. "You little tease, come here". She smiled as he placed his lips on hers and kissed her slowly. Soon his tongue parted her lips creating an entrance. He explored her mouth, every inch of it, and she let out a soft moan. She bucked her hips towards him and nibbled his bottom lip.

"I want you." She stared at him with smoldering eyes and kissed him slowly, her hands wandered down tugging at the waistband of his swim trunks. She slowly rubbed him from the outside of his suit eliciting a slow moan. "I want you." She whispered again, this time letting her hand wander inside of his trunks and touching his manhood. She gently let her hands encase it and moved them up and down.

"Massie, fuck!" He moaned as he pushed slightly into her hand. She continued to pump her small hand around his dick and pushed him closer with the other one. When he was finally pinning her to the wall she used her other hand and touched her breast. Sneaking her hand under her top and pinched her taut nipple.

"Mmmm, I want you to touch me so bad. Fuck me." She pumped him harder and felt him shudder against her.

"Fuck Massie, you are so damn hot" She smiled at his remark and kissed him tugging at his lower lip.

"Then get inside me" she said in between kisses.

"No, not here, not with Kristen so close."

"Fuck Kristen." Massie moaned pushing her hips against him. He sighed contemplating fucking the hot girl in front of him, but quickly shook his head.

"Massie, I'm serious not here."

"Gawd!" She groaned and pushed him off of her. She quickly pushed herself out of the pool and wrapped her tiny frame in a white plush towel. She scowled; Kristen probably would have been oblivious to a nuclear bomb since she was straddling Dempsey and having a tongue war of sorts.

"Have a nice swim?" Kristen pulled away from Dempsey long enough to smirk at Massie and wink.

"Fuck off." Massie responded, tying up her hair and going inside the nearby spa/barn. Kristen ignored her returned to make out session with Dempsey. Why mess with the queen bee when you have your honey right in front of you?

**3:00 PM**

**The New Gregory Home**

**June 20****th**

Kristen tiptoed through the quiet hallways of her father's new penthouse apartment and entered the bathroom. She didn't like the house very much, Dalia insisted on having only glass walls, which left little room for privacy. Luckily, the floors were not transparent and Dalia and her father stayed on the second floor. The transparent walls still left plenty of room for awkward encounters with Luke, who happened to have a nasty penchant for walking around naked. It was also unfortunate that the bathroom was both Kristen and Luke's favorite part of the apartment. The view while showering was absolutely breathtaking and the Jacuzzi tub was just as enticing. Due to their common interest, Kristen had seen Luke bare naked more than "siblings" should and more than Massie would like. Hey, what happens in the Gregory home stays in the Gregory home.

Kristen dipped her toes into warm water of the tub and slid in, taking in the aroma of rose petals. She slowly closed her eyes and sunk further into the tub let the heat work out the kinks that she had gotten after experiencing the wrath of Massie. For some reason, Massie had been irrationally pissed off at Kristen, and now Kristen's stress meter was way up in the heavens, chilling with the Olympians.

Kristen sighed, the water rippled around her and a clunky sound was made as another body slipped into the tub. Kristen suddenly found herself covered by another pair of legs. "Luke get out, I'm relaxing and I'm naked", she snapped refusing to open her eyes.

"Kris, you're such a bath hog. Have you ever thought that maybe guys like to relax with a nice bath too?"

"No Luke, I actually find baths quite a feminine thing for a guy to do", she smirked, "I mean unless, you know you're fucking in the bath tub, that's different."

Luke shifted his body over Kristen's, bringing his lips to the tip of her perfect j-shaped nose. "Well let's not compromise my masculinity and fuck then?" He rubbed his hard cock against Kristen's inner thigh eliciting a slow moan. He nestled his head into the crook of her next nipping and biting at the soft skin. He felt her slightly push against his chest, her reluctant protest to make him stop. "Kris, do you want me to stop?" He continued to rub himself against her, using his thumb to rub her clit teasingly slow.

"Yes, stop" she whispered. Kristen's breath was shallow, and she ached to bring him closer to her, just feel his body a little longer. She loved the way Luke felt, just touching his skin was tantalizing, and they way he touched her made her nerves flare. Sex with Dempsey was good, but it was just sex and nothing more. Luke was different, they'd only done it once, but it transcended every other sexual encounter she had. She felt Luke pull away, and instinctively she wrapped legs around him keeping him from getting further. "No, don't stop. Fuck me Luke."

Luke smiled and Kristen's long tanned legs brought him closer to her. He could feel the heat emanating from between her legs and in response forcefully kissed her. Kristen quickly opened her mouth giving him further access to explore and run his tongue against hers. Her hand wandered down finding his member and stroking it as she raised her hips towards him. He slid a finger into her and rubbed her clit then pulled out and sucked her juices from hand. Slowly she guided him into her holding him there with her legs, letting him take in her warmth. "Damn Kris, how does Dempsey keep you so fucking tight", she grinded against him steadily increasing speed, causing him to let out a deep guttural moan. He quickly pulled one of her legs over his shoulder as he pulled himself out of her only to plunge himself deeper. They moved in synchronization locking lips and nibbling and sucking on each other's lips. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum", he groaned into her mouth. His hand quickly began working her clit rubbing it in circles feverishly. "Baby cum with me, I want to feel your walls tighten around me. I want you to say my damn name", he whispered into her ear. Her walls began to shudder around him and he continued to pump harder and deeper into her.

"Luke!" She groaned bucking her hips towards him, meeting his every movement. The sound of his name coming from her lips made him release and his body tense up. He cupped her face and gave her one long sweet kiss on the lips and collapsed on top of her. He smiled looking up at her. "Kristen, when will you be able to resist me?" he smirked.

She laughed playfully stroking the back of his neck. "You're a fucking manwhore", she giggled getting up before she got all pruney. She grabbed an Egyptian cotton towel from the heated rack and wrapped her long and lean body, then stepped out of the tub. Luke followed suit, his abs glistened from the water, and hugged her from behind, skipping out on the towel.

"Luke, you know we can't do that again." Kristen whispered, almost inaudibly. "I'm with Dempsey."

"Hah, Dempsey, we all know you two are just fuck-buddies with an open relationship. When he's not with you, he and Layne are screwing like bunnies. Kris, I love you and I want you." Luke cupped Kristen's chin, staring into her aqua eyes meaning every word. When he first saw Kristen she was perfect. She was petite, and athletic, yet still curvy in the right places; Smart, witty, and gorgeous but not pretentious. He fucked other girls and fooled around with Massie, but Kris was one of a kind. His one and only.

"You can't love me." She whispered stepping away.

"Why not? We're not technically related, my mother and your father honestly wouldn't care. Kris I love you!" He urged on.

"You can't love me", she whispered back.

"Why?"

"Massie," Kristen stared at Luke. She adored him, but she already took Dempsey from Massie and Luke was her new marked target, and Kristen's cupid's arrow could never land there.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The Clique does not belong to me blah blah blah. Really short update since I've been busy. Hopefully I can post something up later today. Enjoy and if you want review. Thanks! P.S. Anonymous Reviews are now accepted. Nothing Creepy please.**

**

* * *

**

**5:00 PM**

**Marvil Home**

**June 20****th**

Dylan slipped into her new and blue floral flounce dress. Her hair popped against the silk dress, and she couldn't help but smile at how tiny her waist looked. Maybe sacrificing all of those Baked Lays was worth it? She quickly pulled her red tresses up into a bun and swiped on some Mac gloss. She smudged her black kohl eyeliner to create a quick smokey eye look. Since she missed the earlier PC rendezvous she knew she had to prove Massie that her absence was for a good reason and to provide the evidence she had to look her best. As she put on her Giuseppe Zanotti studded sash pumps her iphone buzzed. Dylan just imagined Alicia sending her a message via Sidekick saying "where the fuck are you? Pick me up now or were gonna be l8!" She quickly snatched her phone; thumbs ready to tap out some blah blah "be patient" message but was interrupted when her phone gave out one more buzz. "Alicia really needs to work on your patience; it is a virtue", she said aloud to no one in particular. When she looked down at the message she frowned. Apparently Alicia wasn't as impatient as Dylan had presumed, since the latest text was from the one and only Derrington, or should we say Derrick.

Dylan and Derrick had most recently been… awkward. Dylan still burped on occasion and would always be up for an intense game of air hockey, but she definitely no longer wore her spaghetti sauce on her clothing, unless it was done by some fabulous designer. He didn't seem to get that she didn't really find pigging out entertaining anymore and that she didn't want to be the girlfriend that was one of the guys. He'd figure it out though right? Dylan's iphone buzzed and she took it as her cue to leave the room. She stumbled down the stairs into the garage and climbed into her Mercedes Benz G-Class.

**6:00 PM**

**Rivera Home**

**June 20****th**

Alicia had been "waiting" for half an hour for Dylan to pick her up. She sent out a few impatient text messages here and there and one text message to Massie to ensure her amnesty from punishment if Dylan caused them to be late. She walked in front of her mirror and checked her black wool sweater dress from Chloe paired with Givenchy woven zip flats in brown. One thing she envied was Massie's ability to pair pieces of clothing together, almost as much as she envied Skye Hamilton's unlimited access to the Body Alive Studio. She selected a Wide Resin story bangle and slid it onto her right wrist and a bamboo stacking ring onto her left ring finger. Alicia loved showing off that she was in a committed relationship with someone, aka Josh. Her glaze flitted to a pair of pumps as she reconsidered her shoe choice, but decided to stay with flats. Alicia was already 5'10 and she really didn't feel the need to look any taller. Anyways, she was at least a 9 and that was good enough for her.

"Babe, you're looking good", Alicia turned around to see Josh grinning at her. She couldn't help but flash a grin back. He was so adorahble! "If Dylan doesn't get here soon I might not let you go to Dinner".

While josh's family was on vacation he temporarily moved into the Rivera home, staying in Alicia's wing of the house. Alicia loved that they were living like a cute little couple in their own "apartment". "Come with me?" she tilted her head to the side and smiled innocently. "I'm sure Derrick and Cam will be there, Luke too, maybe Dempsey."

"I don't know, I'm not even close to ready, ya know?" Josh scratched his head trying to think of more valid excuses so he didn't have to go. He wasn't the biggest fan of dinner at Massie's. He'd much rather go get Pizza as a group or something.

"You look great the way you are", Alicia urged on. "You don't need to dress up in a tuxedo or anything", she continued remembering her immature boy-girl party.

"Ya sure?"

"Of course, wait a minute," Alicia reached for the baby blue Yankees cap on her bed post and plopped it on his head. "Much better!"

"Leesh, I like you a lot." He said lightly giving her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"Josh Hotz, I like you too." She looked into his eyes. Josh gently pulled her toward him and gave her a slow sweet kiss. She pulled away, glowing, completely oblivious to her sidekick seizing on her desk.

"Leesh, we better head out I think Dylan's here", he nodded to her phone indicating the constant buzzing.

"Yeah, right." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. She had a dinner to share with a boy she most definitely loved.

**7:00 PM**

**Block Estate**

**The Dinner**

Claire watched as Massie paced across the foyer, her impatience becoming more apparent. The tapping of heels was starting to annoy Claire and the conscience inside of her was urging her to console her friend. That's what besties are for. "I'm sure they're all on their way. Have a gummy worm or something." Claire shrugged.

"Thanks." Massie walked over to Claire and pulled out a gummy from Cam's latest care package. Claire and her candy were the definition of sweet, and while Massie sometimes pretended not to like it, it always made her feel better. "I would die without you, ya know?" Massie slipped in a moment of vulnerability.

"Seriously?" Claire smiled. She always appreciated when it was just the two of them. Massie always let her guard down a little, and revealed the other part of Massie that made her Claire's closest friend, besides Cam, of course.

"Well, maybe not die." Massie grinned. "But you've always been a lifesaver."

"Thanks Massie! You're a pretty amazing friend even after everything we've been through. I still can't believe how far we've come." Claire reached out to squeeze her friends shoulder.

"Gawd Claire, no need to get sappy." Massie smirked, transitioning back into alpha mode. "How do I look?" Massie twirled in her Oscar de la Renta Abstract-Print Silk Dress and black cashmere tights. The upper half of her chestnut locks were tied up while the rest hung freely. Small pearls adorned her neck.

"Definitely at least a 9.85" Claire commented, of course, completely sincere.

"You look cute." Massie decided, actually liking Claire's As U Wish Tiered Challis Dress. Claire always looked casual and cute and had extremely pretty natural looks. Of course everyone in the PC had extremely pretty natural looks (except Alicia who had stunning natural looks), and could walk around without make-up. But Claire was the only one who did it on a regular basis, if you ignored Alicia, since Alicia just didn't need makeup at all.

Massie looked down at Claire's feet and wasn't surprised to see a pair of graffiti covered keds. While Claire herself looked good Massie was still Ked prejudice, she would have to subtract a little from Claire's rating. "9.2" She finally declared.

Both girls turned after hearing Inez let someone in. Massie quickly put herself on the offensive, ready to lecture the girls on lateness, but relaxed when she saw Derrick. His presence suddenly made her more aware of the Chanel No. 19 she was wearing and the fact he was wearing pants. "Hey Derrick."

"Hello Block. Where's the party" Massie noticed Derrick was shifting from side to side like he was nervous.

"Don't have panic attack Derrick. Cooties were eradicated five years ago." Massie smirked and Claire giggled in response.

"Block, still as humorous as ever." He smiled. Something about Massie was so charming. Her confidence and ambition were just plain sexy. It was something he would always like about her.

"Derrick, why don't you go to the media room? Cam's over there playing Medal of Honor on the Wii." Claire suggested. Massie made Cam a little nervous so during get-togethers he always sought comfort from videogames.

"Uh, yeah sure." Derrick walked toward the media room, videogames and Cam far from his thoughts. He turned slightly on his way out of the room. "Massie…you look really great." He then continued on his journey to media room, thinking of the Medal of Honor that he carried in his pocket: Massie's rhinestone M.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Couch in the Fisher Media Room**

**9:00 PM**

**After the Dinner**

Cam nestled his head into Claire's lap and sighed. "Baby, I'm pooped." He lifted his hand and patted his belly three times.

Claire smiled as she looked into his green and blue eyes and twirled strands of his black hair between her fingers. "I know, but dinner wasn't too bad."

"Well, that's because Massie was so busy trying to keep Luke's attention on her and Kristen just ate the entire time. Alicia and Josh were being lovey dovey and talked to nobody. Oh, and the double D's were just awkward, so there wasn't much drama", he chuckled. "You did promise me a treat." Cam smirked and reached up to gently touched Claire's lips. Her mouth seemed just a little too full for her narrow jaw line and were a richer shade of reddish pink compared to other girls. To the Pretty Committee her lips made her look unconventional, to Cam, it made her perfect. Slowly her perfect lips came to his and the two began a deep passionate kiss. Cam's hands held her face close to his, firmly but not rough. He politely slid his tongue into her mouth sliding it against hers. As he pulled away to finish a kiss he would gently suck on her tongue then begin another deeper kiss. His tongue stroked the roof of her mouth and his hands began to explore, creeping slowly unzipping the back of her dress. Gently he flipped them over, pinning her under him, pushing her dress further down her body. He slid his hand under her simple white bra and fondled her breast. They fit perfectly into his palm. They were made for one another. His thumbs flicked across her taut nipples as he nibbled and tugged on her lower lip. Claire hissed as pleasure shot up her body. Cam broke the kiss his mouth traveling further down her body and paused at her left breast and lightly kissed it. He flicked it with his tongue back and forth eliciting a cry from Claire. Claire arched her back bringing his mouth closer to her breast and Cam wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. He began to massage her through her boy shorts, slowly and teasingly rubbing and exploring, going as far as the cloth would allow. Releasing her nipple from his mouth he locked eyes with her as he pushed her panties aside and slid in his long middle finger. Claire swung forward clasping her arms around him and brought her head to the crook of his neck sucking and biting at any skin she could find.

"More" she quietly whispered into his ear. He quickly responded sliding another finger into her, pumping in and out, slowly and steadily. Claire's breathing hitched as pleasure shot through her body and her walls contracted around Cam's finger. She rocked against his fingers riding out her orgasm. Cam slid his fingers out sucking on the tip and taking in Claire's taste. She was sweet.

"Can I try?" Cam froze as Claire reached for his hand bringing towards mouth sucking on his fingers. He could feel the vibration as she let out a low "mmmmmmmm". She then gently pushed him back and quickly unzipped his jeans and released his hard member.

"Can I touch it?" Cam nodded in response incapable of speaking a word. Claire hesitantly wrapped her thin fingers around Cam's member and began to pump. Cam kept eye contact with her, his breathing getting shallower. Nervously Claire licked the head of his cock with her tongue circling the head the going down taking it in her mouth. She bobbed up and down slowly in rhythm with her hand which continued to pump. Cam bucked and moved with her moments.

"Claire, I'm gonna come" he murmured expecting her to stop the heavenly blowjob she was giving, but she continued, licking and sucking. "Claire I'm gonna come in that pretty mouth of yours if you don't stop", he continued to urge. Claire's eyes found his and glinted playfully. Concentrating, she took him deep into the back of her throat repeatedly increasing speed. "Claire" Cam whispered as he released into her mouth. Claire swallowed his cum was both sweet and salty as it ran along her tongue and down her throat. She loved it. Then again, she loved everything about Cam.

**Starbucks**

**8:00 AM**

**June 22****nd**

The girls sat down in the patterned lounge chairs that furnished the Starbucks foyer. Massie rolled up the sleeves of her Juicy zip up and took a sip of her green tea full of yummy antioxidants. "So, how did everyone enjoy the dinner?" The answer was obvious but Massie still loved hearing how talented she was as a hostess from others.

"Mass, it was amazing, given, duh! The food was delish and the convo was interesting. As a host, you were gracious. Massie Block is still the hostess to beat" Alicia quickly commented in a very "journalist"/sportscaster way.

A loud snort was made from across the table and Alicia's eyes shot daggers at her read headed friend. "Is there something you would like to say Dylan?" Alicia urged on.

"Like you would know."

"Know what?

"What the food tastes like. Leesh we all know you don't eat in 'public'." Dylan smirked. Both Kristen and Claire giggled in the background.

"Point," Massie followed borrowing one of Alicia's favorite words.

"Well Josh, said the food was great." Alicia looked down into her palms, sometimes she hated that her friends knew her so well.

"Gawsh Leesh, that sounds so tough not eating like that. Did you go home with him?" Dylan rubbed her stomach sympathetically.

"Well duh, he's staying with me. But, when he went to sleep I hit the pantry like a madwoman. Gawd, I was so famished. Why do people have to eat?" Alicia leaned back against the back of the lounger exhausted from all of the thinking.

"Well it might have to do with stuff like, cells, energy, protein, ATP…" Kristen mumbled in between sips of chai iced latte.

"Shut up Kristen" Alicia groaned.

"Anyways, as important as it is for Alicia to eat," Massie said earnestly. She really didn't understand the whole not eating thing, but she had to assume that some people just weren't blessed with the confidence that she possessed. "We have things to discuss. For example, what are we wearing to Olivia Ryan's party, which we are going to ditch for Landon's party? Also, who are we bringing as our dates?" Massie immediately pulled out her PDA to take notes. Massie typed something in then turned the PDA to face the other girls. "Look, I plan on wearing this Valentine Twist-Detail sequined tunic with black tights and I'll have a stylist bring in some shoes for all of us to check out. As for my date, I asked Luke and he said yes. So… me and Luke. Next?" Massie tapped her foot once and looked at Claire.

"Well I'll be going with Cam, I'll probably wear something pink or nude toned, and yeah." Claire finished while nibbling on her finger nails.

"I'll be going with Josh and tell the stylist to bring Dresses, I want something new." Alicia finished quickly.

"I'll be going with Derrick and I'll use the stylist too, my old clothes don't fit." Dylan glowed and smiled causing Massie to roll her eyes. Massie thought it was great Dylan felt good about losing weight, but Dylan's body could speak for itself, the blabbing was, well, overkill.

"I'll use the stylist."

"And you'll be going with Dempsey." Massie tapped into her PDA.

"Um...no" Kristen looked down and whispered.

"Que paso?" said a perplexed Alicia, more confused as to how she missed gossip points than concerned for her friend.

"Well, we kinda broke up, that's why he didn't go to dinner."

"What do you mean you broke up?"

Kristen cringed at the Massie's question. "Well, he thought I seemed too preoccupied and not into the relationship. We mutually agreed to break up and I think he's with Layne."

"Layne! Well once an LBR always an LBR."

"Hey! Hello, Claire right over here!" Claire immediately scorned Massie for indirectly dissing her other best friend.

"No worries, we'll set you up with somebody new. Right girls?"

All of the girls nodded in response to Massie's call to arms. Kristen forced a smile. Kristen already had her eyes on a boy, but he was slipping away faster than a wet fish.

Massie was busy thinking of something else; it wasn't math but it sort of looked like it. K2. Massie though maybe all Kristen needed was a little Kemp.

**Short update, I've just been super busy getting ready for school and stuff. I'm a big Kristen and Kemp fan so I'm excited to put the two together and see how it all plays out! Thanks for all of the great reviews and adds! I'll try to keep my updates more regular.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I've been horrible at updating. I'm moving soon so I've been busy packing and stuff. I'll try to get something up tomorrow. This is a really short update. I just felt like this is where this chapter needed to end, so I decided not to make it longer. Thanks! Read and Review. I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, hopefully!**

**iPad**

**The Pretty Committee**

**8:00 AM**

"Good morning girls! The early bird catches the worm because they have more time to get pretty." Jakkob's voice trilled across the room.

Kristen groaned. "I thought sleep made people prettier," her voice muffled through the pillow she slapped onto her face. The other girls followed suit, pulling their custom sleeping sacks further up to cover their faces. Massie sighed in the darkness of her sleeping bag, and then slowly slid herself out into the daylight that started to fill the room as Jakkob's assistant pulled open the curtains.

"C'mon girlies wake up, we've got to look morning fresh before ten!" Massie nudged Claire and Alicia coaxing them to wake up. Jakkob's assistant handing her a warm cup of hot tea. She sipped as the other girls slowly got up to receive their morning dose of antioxidants. She gently set her tea cup down. "Time to get our pearly whites. Jakkob will set up shop in here. First we all brush our teeth, wash our faces, shower, and then put on something comfortable and cute, which can be found in the boxes in my closet."

Jakkob corralled the girls out of the bathrooms and walk-in closets to the living area of Massie's room. "So I will be styling your hair. Lyn, here, will be doing manicures and pedicures. Mitchell, will be doing waxing and skin treatments." Jakkob clapped his hands together and quickly his assistants began working.

"So, they stylist will be coming at 10:00 with dresses, shoes, and accessories", Massie mumbled through her clay mask. "Jakkob, love, please make this go as quickly as possible."

"Massie you know I don't like to rush beauty," he chided.

"I know Jakkob, but we have such a packed schedule today. Right Alicia?"

"Point!" Alicia chirped as she inspected her manicure.

"Massie, I will do my best."

"Jakkob, you know you are my favorite?" Massie smiled, grateful for the wonderful hair stylist.

"You're one and only!"

**Block Estate**

**Briarwood Boys**

**10:00 AM**

Derrick Harrington shifted from foot to foot as he rang the door of the Block mansion. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and groaned. What was taking Inez forever! "Are we late?" he turned around asking Cam, Josh, or Kemp.

"Dude don't blow a fuse, just relax we're right on time" Kemp lightly punched Derrick on the shoulder. Kemp's platinum blonde hair was slightly spiked at the top and buzzed at the sides. His cut looked very David Beckham and cool.

"Kemp if I remember correctly, you were about to pee your pants out of excitement." Cam laughed.

"What! Kristen is fucking hot and she's like the only girl I haven't had yet, can't blame a guy for getting a little excited down there." Kemp winked pointing his finger towards his nether regions.

"Not to kick a man while he's already down, but you've only touched one half of the twenty." Josh smirked.

"Or Claire." Cam followed

"Or Massie," The group of boys quickly turned and looked at Derrick with shock, "….or Dylan". Derrick attempted to recover.

"Dude, do you still have feelings for Massie?" Josh jumped at the opportunity to know a piece of gossip.

"No, of course not!"

"Good, because what I did with Massie was to stay off the record," Kemp gloated. Yes! He touched the Alpha and made her squirm but that was supposed to be a secret. Ooops!

Derrick felt himself tense up. Kemp and Massie no way! Even if they did, you know, mess around, why the fuck would he care? He had Dylan. He took a breath and calmed as his hand slipped into his pocket and stroked the silver M.

"Mr. Harrington, Massie is waiting for you." Inez' meek voice called out from across the now open threshold.

Derrick smiled at the thought of Massie waiting upstairs just for him. "Damn it, I love her." He thought to himself.

Uh Oh!


	5. Chapter 5

**iPad**

**10:00 AM**

"Does everyone have on their something cute?" Massie scanned assessed her friends in their new ensembles. Little did the girls know that Massie had hired to stylist for both the PC and their dates, which were to arrive right about…now! Thursday night Massie had her personal stylist buy each member of the Pretty Committee sexy lingerie to wear during the fitting session with the boys. She wanted them all to look ultra sexy.

Alicia glided out of the closet in a Kiki de Montparnasse Wrap Teddy Romper Hybrid. The piece was the most casual and docile, but Alicia managed to make it look alluring and sexy, plus, her legs ran for miles. "9.7!" Massie declared. "You know if you weren't so self-conscience of your boobs you probably would have gotten a 10." Massie remarked sipping on an iced Chai tea.

Alicia blushed and crossed her arms over her boobs. "Shut up Mass."

Massie flipped her hair in response. "Next!". Claire slowly walked out in a blue La Perla Sirena Baby Doll.

"Massie, I dunno, this looks a little too provocative." Claire looked down at the sheer fabric that covered her breasts.

"Claire you look great, 9.8 worthy. Cam will love it and everyone gets a robe for cover-up."

"You really think Cam will love it?"

"Most def!" Massie nodded her confidence exuding onto Claire.

"I guess it is cute in a sexy way," Claire decided.

"Lookin Cute Claire" Dylan gave the blonde a nudge with her hip. She had slipped on her gift, a sheer black Venice La Perla baby doll. "We're like the see through twins!" Dylan giggled and let out a little snort.

"Ehmagod Dylan did you just snort?" Massie covered her mouth stifling a laugh.

"She most definitely snorted." Alicia chided, her hands perched on her hips.

"Oops!" Dylan smiled and pursed her lips together. Kristen appeared out from the closet in a Bordelle Bondage Satin Angela Chemise.

"What happened?" Kristen asked curiously.

"You're a 9.9 that's what happened." Massie quickly responded. "Kemp will definitely see that and go crazy! Props to me! ", Massie thought to herself, proud of her work. " What am I?" Massie spun in her nude colored Croisette Baby Doll from La Perla.

"A naked 10" Alicia commented. "Heavy on the naked."

"Perfect!" Massie walked over to the mirror to quickly touch up her hair.

"Ms. Block, you're guest are here as well as the stylist." Inez called from the doorway of Massie's Room.

"Let them in." Inez shuffled to the side and Derrick, Josh, Cam, and Kemp walked in along with a petite woman with a purple colored pixie haircut.

"Hi Bella," Massie strode over and kissed the stylist on the cheek. "What do you have for us today?" The girls all quickly went over to the rack of clothing Bella had brought with her and greeted their dates, except for Massie who waited for Luke and Kristen who lingered next to the rack browsing the dresses.

"Hey Kris," a deep voice called over Kristen's shoulder.

"Hi Kemp!" Kristen turned around flashing the boy a smile. His eyes quickly surveyed her body eyeing how the fabric clung to every curve she had. She wasn't showing as much skin as the other girls in the group, but she was blazing hot. Her legs were tanned, long, and toned. She had the perfect hour glass shape Kemp looked for in all of his conquest and was she wearing bondage? Kinky. Sexy.

"So I guess I'm your date?" He inched closer to her and ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair and pressed his lean soccer body against her.

"I guess you are?" she tilted her head to the side and gave him a sexy smirk. She reached up and playfully tried pushing him away. "If you wanna be my date you have to deserve it." She licked her lips and took in how surprisingly attractive he was. How come she never noticed him before?

"Girl, I'll be the best date you ever had." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Prove it." She pushed up against him staring into his smoldering eyes, daring him to go further. She tilted her head up as he smashed his lips against hers; giving her a deep and passionate kiss.

"You like that?" he murmured against her mouth wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"You provide very strong evidence" She giggled nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Sorry I'm late! I got caught up helping my mom move her artwork." A tall slender boy burst into the room. His baritone voice was smooth and melodic. Kristen quickly pulled away from Kemp and turned to find Luke staring at her intensely.

"Luke, you're here!" Massie quickly embraced him. "I thought you were going to stand me up!" she pouted.

"Darling, you're too gorgeous to stand up" he replied, breaking his eyes away from Kristen long enough to kiss Massie on the forehead.

"Smart and handsome," Massie reached up around his neck embracing him while running her fingers through his shaggy dark locks.

"As charming as she is pretty," Luke's hands wandered cupping her bottom and lifting her closer to him for a kiss. Kristen quickly turned away at the sight. Her stomach felt heavy as she pretended to look through the dresses. She bit her lip holding back her tears and grabbed a dress off the rack and held it out towards Kemp.

"What do you think?" she forced a smile as she held up what was probably the ugliest dress she had ever seen.

"It's um…cute?" Kemp looked into her eyes seeing the obvious pain and assumed it was related to Luke. Kristen was a friend, more than a friend. She dazzled him. She was funny, smart, and silly, but when it came to it she could be serious. Her passion for soccer rivaled any of the tomahawks… and those legs. They had kissed once or twice, but nothing serious. Kristen never did serious, even with Dempsey. He never imagined her loving someone enough the cry. She always seemed so nonchalant when it came to guys and PC stuff. Seeing her holding back her tears felt like he was being socked in the stomach. "Why don't I help you try it on?" He smiled pointing to the bathroom. He wanted to make her feel better. He had to make this the best date ever. Fuck Luke.

He rushed into the bathroom herding her in. "You really think this is cute?" Kristen looked at the puke green dress wondering what stylist in their right mind would pick it and how could anyone possibly think it was cute.

"No, I think you're cute. Try it on." Kristen slipped out of her Chemise sliding it off of her body in front of Kemp. "Stop, don't put the dress on. You look way hotter without it." Kemp winked at her. Kristen blushed, only realizing that Kemp had been checking her out while she was naked.

"It's unfair that I'm the only one who is naked." She crossed her arms over her 32 B's. "Strip." She tapped her foot and tried to give out an air of authority.

"Yes ma'am," Kemp saluted and pulled off his shirt and pants revealing a long lean body. His tanned body was long and lean. His abs contracted with every breath he took, showing off his toned torso and chiseled muscles. Kristen remembered the statues of Greek Gods and couldn't help but compare. He was Adonis in the flesh. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare, or are you just a naughty?" He pulled Kristen toward him bringing their naked bodies together.

"Two wrongs make a right." Kristen whispered as she used her index finger to trace Kemp's jaw-line. Her other hand slid further down his body and settled in the inside of his thigh, tracing circles. Kemps hands met hers lacing his fingers with hers. "Kemp, do you want me?" He groaned as she removed her hand from his and gently gripped his member stroking.

"Love, I'd take you any day." Kristen blushed at the word love. She knew it wasn't special, it was his pet name for all the girls he messed around with, but hearing him say still made her feel special. Slowly she guided him towards her, letting brush against her wet center and dip in for a quick moment. "Kris!" He hissed.

"I want you to", she whispered into his neck and then pushed against him letting him in completely. She winced a little, his size made her feel so full and tight. He groaned against her neck feeling her tight walls against him. He slid down onto the toilet wrapping her legs against his torso.

"You alright Love?" Instead of answering his question Kristen grinded against him slowly increasing speed, Kemp groaned as he felt himself tense up. He held her waist and pushed her hard against him. Kristen whimpered. He was so deep.

"Ahh!" Kristen came her walls shuddering around his member and continued grinding against him riding out her orgasm. He continued bringing her down against him pushing every inch of his aching erection into her. "Kemp… I gonna come again!" Kristen moaned.

Kemp felt himself coming and continued pounding up into her, meeting her every movement. His thumb quickly found her clit and began massaging it, causing Kristen to whimper in pleasure. "Kemp!"

"Kris!" Kemp roughly bucked his hips towards her and came inside of her as Kristen collapsed against him.

"I think you can be my date now." Kristen chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the Clam you've all been waiting for.**

**iPad**

**Who: The PC and Briarwood Boys**

**What: Stylist meeting**

Claire flicked her head up as the bathroom door clicked open and Kristen walked out followed by Kemp, and smirked. Surrounded by dresses that she probably couldn't afford, and really didn't interest her, Claire took to her usual routine of pretending to browse the racks; she was an actress after all. She surveyed the rest of the room wondering whether anyone noticed and caught Massie's gloating eyes, which beckoned her over.

"They're trés ah-dorable, aren't they?" Massie cocked an eyebrow urging Claire to agree.

"Yeah, definitely, but you know Kemp is a player…."

"Buh-reath Claire, this set up is brill. She doesn't need a boyfriend; she just needs someone to distract her from Humpty Dempsey. Besides, I swear Kris is a DSL Dater at heart."

Alicia flitted over to the pair of whispering girls catching Massie's words. "Point!" Alicia had heard this and that of boys hanging with Kristen, as friends of course! But the girl totally had DSL dater potential. If Kris was a year older she totes would have hung out with Skye. Well, they all probably would have, but still. Alicia stopped thinking confusing herself in all the technicalities of hypothetical situations.

"What's everyone talking about?" Dylan had popped her head into the middle of the trio, strands of flaming red hair covering her face.

"Kris and Kemp," Alicia scooted over letting her friend in.

"They are totes cute!" Dylan exclaimed her volume slightly higher than desired, catching Kemp's attention. "Sorry, that was loud wasn't it?" The red head shifted from foot to foot.

"I swear Dyl, you need a dial for volume control." Massie smirked at the red head.

"Ehmagod, is my hair frizzy?" Dylan's hands flew to her hair smoothing it down.

"Dylan, your hair is fine. I meant your mouth." Massie sighed elbowing Alicia who was clutching her stomach laughing. Claire pulled away from the crowd tired of the conversation and went to search for Cam, finding the stylist holding a pair of pants next to his face. He grinned as Claire approached him a small blush covering his cheeks. Was he embarrassed?

"She's trying to find a pair of pants that match my eyes." He grimaced.

"That sounds tough. Maybe she should just take a pair of regular jeans and put grass stains all over them? Green and Blue!" Claire giggled. "Wanna get out of here? I'd never tell Massie this but I already bought a dress at Nordstrom's and I want to show it to you." Claire pulled Cam's hand and dragged him out of the mansion and across the lawn to the guest house. She wrapped her robe snugly around her. She definitely didn't need her parents or Todd, seeing her in Massie's idea of "something cute".

"Hello, Mom? Dad?" Claire called into the house as she walked across the threshold of the door. Her voice echoed across the house as she received no response. "They must be gone."

"Oh really? Maybe we should investigate?" Cam smirked, slightly crouching attempting to look like a spy. Claire followed suit getting close against the wall and creeping towards the kitchen. Together they stealthily moved across the wall, reaching the corner Claire turned abruptly fingers out positioned into an imaginary gun.

"FREEZE!...ouch!" her left foot retracted up towards her as she hopped on one foot in pain.

"Claire what happened?" Cam lunged wrapping an arm around her waist and propping Claire's tiny frame against him.

"I hit my ankle on the stupid chair and I think I bruised it!" Claire winced in pain as her ankle throbbed. "Babe could help me go upstairs?" Cam quickly swept Claire off of her feet and cradled her like he was carrying a bride.

"How about I carry you up the stairs?" He grinned looking at her clear blue eyes adoringly.

"Even better!"

Cam carried Claire up the stairs with ease, laying her down on her crème duvet. He gently touched her ankle provoking a sharp breath from Claire. "Did that hurt?" he implored massaging her ankle trying to soothe the pain away.

"Keep doing that, it's starting to feel better." Cam continued to massage her ankle and bent down giving it light fleeting kisses. Claire giggled as his soft lips left her skin tingling.

"Cam what are you doing?"

"Kissing your boo boo." He smiled slowly creeping up her leg and finding her mouth. He gently kissed her letting his tongue slide across her bottom lip beckoning her to open her mouth and give him entry. His hands fiddled with her robe pulling it away from her body revealing the peach colored chemise that hardly covered Claire. He pulled his head away and broke the kiss so he could look down and take in her beauty. He licked his lips as she caught a glimpse of her pink nipples peeking through the lace fabric. His left hand quickly began teasing her breast his thumb brushing over her nipples and massaging them through the cloth. With his fingers he dragged the lace downwards freeing her breast from the fabric. He began sucking her neck and rubbing his erection against her hot center.

"Caaam" she groaned his name slowly dragged out of her mouth.

"Are you feeling better?" His mouth quickly found her taut nipples, his tongue molding against their pinking forms.

"Yes" she hissed, causing him to grind against her. His fingers hooked against the waist band of the lace thong pulling it down, then retreated back up to play with her clit. Claire reached out pulling his face towards hers and looked into his eyes. "I'm ready." Cam nodded as she slowly began to unbutton his pants. He gasped as her hands wrapped around his member as she pulled him out. Together they guided him towards her both nervous and excited. He slid into her slowly and froze when he heard Claire let out a sharp gasp. He nestled his head into crook of her neck and covered her collar bone with light kisses. "Keep going." She pushed up against him taking him in deeper. Cam continued to pump, Claire meeting him at every beat, taking in every inch of him. They moved in silence only looking into each other's eyes. Claire felt pure ecstasy as her walls shuddered around him as he released himself. The two collapsed next to each other grinning happily.

"So you wanted to show me a dress?"

"Don't you like it better off?"

"Well I would like to see what I'll be taking off tonight." Cam rolled his head over to look at her and gave Claire a quick wink. Claire smiled slyly slinking up to closet pulling out a dress.

"Well that depends on a) will you be getting any tonight and b) if so how will we be doing it?" Cam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion urging Claire to explain. "Do you like it rough or will you be gentle?" Claire questioned bringing out her inner Massie.

Cam stood up wrapping his arms around her. "Let's just say don't wear anything too expensive because you might not get it back."


End file.
